skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Parasoul
Parasoul is the reigning princess of the Renoir Family, the ruling family of the Canopy Kingdom and the elder sister of Umbrella. She is the daughter of Queen Nancy, the previous Skull girl and wields the living weapon Krieg in battle. Under her command are the Black Egrets. She is a playable character in Skullgirls mobile. Parasoul plays like a real life fencer, relying on speed and precision to stack tears on the battlefield in order ramp up her damage potential. Once the field is ready, she can swiftly close the distance on her opponents to burst her target down in a flurry of Critical Hits making her akin to an “assassin”. Her attacks may not inflict exceptional damage, but she can be especially deadly if she can reliably crit. Parasoul is particularly adept at controlling the distance with her opponent making her ideal for a Spacing playstyle. Parasoul’s stats are as balanced as they can be. A Parasoul player can count on solid Health and Attack values, but will need to use her abilities wisely to maximize her potential. Parasoul has a number of moves that have an increased chance to Crit, encouraging players to think tactically and search for openings. She also uses sustained abilities that benefit herself and her teammates, keeping the Parasoul player at a constant advantage. Finally, she has a multitude of ranged attacks that give the player safe opportunities to take shots at their opponents. Abilities bonus to CRIT RATE per ACTIVE TEAR |Name2 = CRITICAL MASS |MA2 = Parasoul gains a bonus to CRIT DAMAGE per ACTIVE TEAR }} Variants On mobile devices, tap on the variant text to navigate to their page, not their card. Bronze: Silver: Gold: Diamond: Special Moves Blockbusters Combo Notes: * G5 means a chain of 5 normal ground attacks. (Usually by tapping 5 times on the screen) * Up or Launcher means the normal move that sends your opponent in the air (usually by swiping up) * A5 means a chain of 5 normal air attacks. (usually by tapping once after having launched your opponent) * Dash means a dash attack (swipe right) * Trip means a trip attack (swipe down once) * Charge is a charged attack (press and hold for 2 s then release) * Grab means Grab (swipe with 2 fingers) Standard Combos *G5 > Up > A5 > Trip (Spawns 2 tears) *G5 > Up or Trip > Motor Brigade *G5 > Up > Napalm Shot > Trip *G5 > Up > Dash > Canopy Bounce > Napalm Shot > Silent Scope *G5 > Up > Dash > G5 > Canopy Bounce > Motor Brigade *G5 > Silent Scope > (short delay) > G5 > Canopy Bounce > Napalm Shot Situational Combos *(Right corner) G5 > Launcher > Napalm Shot > G2 > Canopy Bounce > Motor Brigade *(Right corner) G5 > Launcher > Burst > G1 > Canopy Bounce > Silent Scope/Motor Brigade Special Thanks to OozyGamer for combo Special Thanks to Snivee who found the burst corner combo...after he bet that he'd eat his own body parts if anybody could prove that this combo was possible Category:Characters Category:Parasoul